You Like Waffles, Don't You Maddie?
by PrincessessDontWearCrowns
Summary: A lovely set of Teen Titans scenes - with the FACE FAMILY! Warning: FEM!CANADA! Cameo from Russia x3


**Title; **You Like Waffles, Don't You Maddie?

**Description; **A lovely set of Teen Titans scenes - with the FACE FAMILY! :0

**Warnings; **Containing Fem!Canada, only the four face family characters are used, so there may be repetition!

* * *

**1: **British History Told From A Cereal Box

Alfred was currently grinning cheerily at his family, his finger held up as he prepared to give his speech on the history of The Revolutionary War. His fellow family members were not as excited for his usually over dramatic representations of the war he won. England looked positively _thrilled_.

"Well you see it all started in 1492 with this tea party in Boston, King George, or maybe it was King Normon... anyway the British were trying to make the colonists drink all this tea, but they were like: 'Dude, no way! We're sick of nasty old tea AND your crummy english muffins!' So they decided: REVOLUTION!" Alfred finished, his finger raised in the air dramatically, as he stood in his signature 'hero' pose.

England dropped his scone and stared at his once-colony with utter distaste, while Francis held back laughter with the palm of his hand. Madeline brought on a straight face and rolled the chair she sat in toward her obnoxious brother. "Where did you learn history? A cereal box?" Her voice oozed in sarcasm and disdain.

"What's your point?" Alfred dropped his finger and brought on a look of confusion, followed by an obviously hurt look - Madeline cursed how she fell for his puppy dog eyes.

"Nevermind..." she mumbled, before rolling back away in her chair.

* * *

**2: **British Engineering, love!

Alfred grinned almost sadistically as he slowly turned his head toward his sister, careful not to ruin his _perfect_ British hair-do.

"British engineering love, finest in the world!" He exclaimed proudly, nudging his arm slightly to emphasize his point.

"Will you _please_ stop talking like that?" Madeline asked him, her weary obvious in her voice, her brother had decided to mock Iggy and was currently doing the worst job he could possibly do - though his British accent, however parched, was rather on the note. The Canadian shook her head slightly and ignored the good aspects of his need to annoy their British 'father' and fought to keep her mouth a straight line.

"You're just jealous because I sound like a rockstar." Alfred crossed his arms and turned his body away from his sister, closing his eyes and pouting his lips. Maddie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

**3: **Army? What army? Oh wait...

"OH YEAH? AND YOU AND WHAT ARMY?" Alfred yelled, pointing his finger at the accusing communist before him, now threatening to 'become one' with his sister. He just couldn't allow that.

He watched, his eyes dilating in fear, as an army marched forward from the shadows, it's numbers far supplementary to the feeble amount of soldiers - aka: Arthur, Francis and him - he head ready. Alfred's mouth went slack and he emited a high screech that even Madeline could hear from her hiding spot, and she covered her ears while silently cursing her brother for sticking her in a confined space and then breaking her eardrums, curses that would earn her a good slap from her papa if ever spoken aloud.

"Just had to ask, didn't you?" An unamused Iggy strutted up next to Alfred, slapping him backside the head.

* * *

**4: **THIS PROGRAM WILL MELT YOUR BRAIN!

"My guest tonight is Dr. Victor Payton, who has discovered the secret to world peace. Tell me doctor..." the man's deep, steady voice was broken as a group of unwanted guests rushed through the set, their extravaggent costumes bringing a surprise to Dr. Victor Payton, whom quickly ran off set. Suddenly, the blonde haired man with large bushy eyebrows jumped back onto the picture, speaking loudly so everyone could possible hear him:

"DO NOT WATCH THIS PROGRAM! IT WILL LIQUEFY YOUR BRAIN! AN ESCAPED CRIMINAL HAS TAMPERED WITH THIS TRANSMISSION, AND IT IS IMPERATIVE THAT YOU TURN OFF YOUR TELEVISION RIGHT NOW! I'M SERIOUS! STOP WATCHING THIS SHOW!" He screeched, his variety of facial expressions amusing the television audience, who, instead of turning off the television, instead leaned closer.

A girl with long blonde hair coming down her back in two ponytails, tied back with maple leaf clips, popped up on the screen, raising her finger objectively.

"I...don't think they're listening..." she spoke in a monotone voice.

The man with the busy eyebrows glared before running off, much to the laughter of television audience.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE: **Should I do more?


End file.
